minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Null/@comment-67.187.13.135-20150616132206
Had something similar happen but no sign or herobrine help me thing that I don't belive. it is able to control mobs and other things what me and three of my friends experinced what we called that thing we called it the shadow man we where on the 360 though. so far he mostly stalks it was in after herobrine removal and before mushroom biome updates in this small seed shouldn't have had a mushroom biome it was not there untill I returned. If anyone wonders yes it was maped before. I seen it several times but it followed me not my friends at first. but my friends kept dieing from random things my friend that I hang out with most was attacked multiple times if i remember right first by two wolfs that he didn't tick off then he was killed by a fire after he was pushed by a invisible whatever you want to call it and he had no flint and steal but he swares he had a message on his death notice saying he did it to himself but I was watching he didn't at all he just ignighted and he had a a flint and steal on him afterwards after he died then random lava flow after he couldn't move. the first time we seen the shadow man was in another world but as far as I know it lived in a small dirt hut I guess I don't know for sure I couldn't see it but after that friend diffrent friend from the one I hang with most he went into it I asked what was he talking about he said he found a chest what was in it was strange I remmember stack of diomonds and I think sticks and something else I can't remember he took nothing because I told him not too. I couldn't see it after all then after he left it he was attacked to half or one heart then it just stopped. Back to the other seed this is when me and my friend that I hang out with figured a slight pattern it is always near wells random ones not in viliges this was before the desert ones as well the desert ones are safe I desided it would have been best to build on the one there it was high and creepers couldnt get us easy in the end I seen it following him the mobs creepers endermen all were just stareing and the figure was chaseing him in the near by water its weird because the creeper was close enough to chase and it didn't it still stalks me and my friends it didn't stalk them before but every now and then we see it in the distances. When me and my friend seen its face it has Darker eyes then its body this was a private session so it couldn't be a solid black model with abyssal eyes as I call it. The therd friend was attacked by a mooshroom in the what we call the orgin world the seed with the dirt hut and it didn't kill him it just did half a heart each hit but it was like the wolfs. I don't know why but it never attacks me and thats what I find odd it just stalks me but gets more active when me and my friend fights as if it feeds off of anger. I do still play minecraft but I am still careful about it. I would and will show others the place but only if you want and if you want to know my username privatly.